


Best Thing In My Life

by steelheart97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelheart97/pseuds/steelheart97
Summary: Just when Mingyu decided to leave...Wonwoo was there to stop him.





	

This week is a very busy week for all the senior students who will be graduating at the end of the week and the same goes for Jeon Wonwoo, the vice president of class 4-A and is known to have a very quiet persona since he barely talk except when he's with his friends. Wonwoo was picking up some book from his locker when a certain giant came and leaned against the locker next to Wonwoo. "Hey babe." The tall male greeted. Wonwoo sighed before closing his locker and look at the other boy.

 

"Will you please stop calling me names?" Wonwoo stated as glared at the boy but the other just chuckled before pushing Wonwoo to the locker his left hand on Wonwoo's waist and the other is placed on the locker beside Wonwoo's head and his face was just an inch away from Wonwoo's. "Why would I, princess?” The tall male asked as he stared at Wonwoo's eyes. "Because I hate it." Wonwoo replied as he also stares at the other like they're having an eye staring contest. "And will you please move away, Kim Mingyu-ssi." Wonwoo added. "Feisty, aren't we?" Mingyu smirked.

 

Kim Mingyu, known to be the hottest guy in the campus and he's the class "President" of class 4-A along Wonwoo. And everybody knows that he has his eyes over Jeon Wonwoo. He got closer to Wonwoo, pressing the other's body in between his body and the locker before whispering at Wonwoo. "I'll see you in class honey." He breathed out some hot air to Wonwoo's ear sending shiver to the male. Mingyu left after planting a kiss at Wonwoo's earlobe.  The commotion made the other girls squeal in delight as they saw the two God-like creatures together. Wonwoo sighed before heading to his class. 

 

As Wonwoo entered their classroom he slumped to his seat and rests his head at his desk. "Tough morn ing?" Asked Soonyoung, his best friend. "Kill me now, please." Wonwoo mumbled. "It's lover boy, isn't it?" Jeonghan, another best friend oh him asked. "Why don't you just go out with him?" Soonyoung suggested. "Yup, it' been a year. Give the boy a chance." Jeonghan stated. "It's not like you didn't like him back." Jeonghan added. Wonwoo raised his head and turn his head to the side and saw Mingyu smirking at him as the taller talk at his friends.

 

"Why would I like someone like him?" Wonwoo scoffed before knocking his head straight into his desk once again. "We know that you have hots for the guy." Both Jeonghan and Soonyoung tease, but even before he could hit his friends their homeroom teacher entered making all the students settle down to their seats same for Mingyu who is seated beside Wonwoo, what a luck. "Greetings." Mingyu stated and all stood up and bowed at their teacher. "Good Morning Mr. Kim." They all greeted. And so the class goes on with the usual scenario which means Mingyu harassing Wonwoo, well not really, only for Wonwoo.

 

...

 

Soon they all graduated. Wonwoo, Jeonghan, and Soonyoung together with Seungcheol and Woozi, Jeonghan's and Soonyoung's boyfriend and Mingyu's friends, which means Mingyu's coming to, decided to celebrate together after the ceremony. "Wonwoo, someone is waiting for you outside." One of their classmates told Wonwoo. "Wait for me here guys; I'll see who it is." Wonwoo stated before heading outside. But when he got outside he saw no one. As he turned to go back he bumped to someone.

 

"You?" Wonwoo asked looking at the tall male skeptically. "Congrats." Mingyu greeted the other. "You too." Wonwoo replied. Mingyu pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to Wonwoo. "What's that?" Wonwoo asked raising his right eyebrow. "Necklace." Mingyu answered. "I know that idiot but-" Before he could he even finish what he's saying, Mingyu come closer to his and place the necklace into Wonwoo's neck. "I want you to keep this so you won't forget about me." Mingyu started.

 

"I'm sorry for being annoying. When you go to college don't talk with other boys, alright? Just go to library and read there at the corner so no one will see your beauty." Mingyu added. Wonwoo looked at the other and he saw Mingyu's face fell with eyes starting to tear up. "Why are you like that?" Wonwoo asked confusedly. "I'm leaving. I'm going to overseas to continue my studies." Mingyu explained. "I'm going to miss you." Mingyu brushed Wonwoo's cheeks with his thumb and Wonwoo frowned. "I'm going, goodbye."Mingyu smiled bitterly at the other before turning his back.

 

"Don't leave!" Wonwoo hugged Mingyu from behind. Mingyu was shocked at the other's reaction. "If it's because of me, I'm sorry, I won't do it again. How do I make it up to you?" Wonwoo stated as he cried at Mingyu's back. Mingyu turned around and hugged the crying boy, caressing his hair. "I'm sorry is a statement, I won't do it again is a promise, how do I make it up to you is a responsibility." Mingyu replied. "Goodbyes hurt when the story is not finished and the book has been closed, and ours haven't begun yet." Wonwoo started still crying and hugging the tall male so tight. "What do you mean?" Mingyu asked confusedly. He cupped Wonwoo's cheeks and look at his swollen eyes.

 

“I like you too, idiot. I scoff when people say your name, like it doesn't bother me but in reality my heart skip a beat." Wonwoo replied. Mingyu cannot believe what he just heard, he was beyond happy that Jeon Wonwoo, the boy he's been eyeing likes him back. "Do you really mean it?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo nods his head. "So don't leave. I'll do anything for you." Wonwoo added. "I'm sorry but I have too." Mingyu frowned. "But if you really want to make it up to me, promise me something." Mingyu added. "What is it?" Wonwoo asked. "Marry me; promise to marry me after I come back."Mingyu replied. He didn't have Wonwoo's answer instead he was pulled by the other into a kiss. Their first kiss

 

 

After 5 years...

 

 

"Honey, I'm home.” The 23 year old Kim Mingyu shouted as he entered their house. Yes he was married. He studied four years abroad before coming back and now he's the successful CEO of the Kim Corp. and is married to the most beautiful and sexy wife according to him. Usually his "wife" would be waiting for him after work but today was different; there was no sign of wife so he head to their room to see if his princess fell asleep. As he opened the door he saw his lovely wife lying in their bed.

 

He eyed his wife hungrily since his wife was wearing one of his white button up shirt and a very short shorts exposing those beautiful, smooth, milky thighs and the two buttons of the shirt was unbuttoned, sexy collarbones were peeking. Mingyu locked the door behind him and removed his coat placing it on the chair. He walked towards their bed and crawl to the sleeping beauty. He started placing light kisses to his wife's neck down to the collar.

 

"You're already home?" His wife asked half-asleep, since the later was awakened by Mingyu's kisses. "Hey, babe." Mingyu kissed the other's lips. "Have you eaten? Want me to warm up the food?" His wife asked. "No need. I'd rather have you tonight." Mingyu wiggled his eyebrows as he groped his wife's ass. "Yah! Kim Mingyu!" His wife whined and pouted. "Yes, Kim Wonwoo." Mingyu replied kissing the pout into Wonwoo's lips.

 

Yes, he was married to Jeon Wonwoo who's now Kim Wonwoo. "Wash up, you stink." Wonwoo suggested pushing his husband up. "Later, it'll be waste. Let me do you first." Mingyu smirked as he loosened up his tie throwing it on the floor. He began with Wonwoo's neck, marking it with his hands going inside Wonwoo's shirt. Wonwoo felt his husband's hands into his stomach going to his chest. He let out sexy moans when Mingyu pinched one of his nipples. "Gyu~" He grabbed Mingyu's shoulder. Mingyu kissed Wonwoo so hard as he unbuttoned the shirt his wife was wearing.

 

Mingyu entered his tongue into Wonwoo's h ot cavern. He pulled out and a string of saliva connects their lips. Mingyu pulled Wonwoo up to remove everything he's wearing and laid him down again. He kissed Wonwoo's collars going down to the perky nipples. Mingyu didn't waste time and licks Wonwoo's right nipple, sucking it as he played with the other. "Mmm~" Wonwoo moaned in pleasure. Mingyu kissed and mark every inch of his body made his way to Wonwoo's leaking hole. Mingyu lick his hole and played it with his tongue as he stares at Wonwoo's eyes not breaking the eye contact.

 

Wonwoo grabbed the sheets, he felt too high as his husband give him pleasure. Mingyu stopped for a while earning a whine from Wonwoo. Mingyu removed his clothes, revealing his toned abs and his huge member, throwing his clothes to the floor. "Suck this for me baby." Mingyu brought up three fingers into Wonwoo's mouth and the other does so. After licking it well, Mingyu brought his fingers into Wonwoo's hole and played with it. "Ming~ ah~" Mingyu kissed him as he entered the first digit. "Ah~ Nggg~" Wonwoo moaned. "Fuck, you made me so hard babe." Mingyu growl as he entered all the three fingers. "Mingyu~" "Tell me what you want princess." Mingyu smirked as he fucks Wonwoo with his fingers, hitting his sweet spot .

 

"Please~ nggg~" Wonwoo moaned. "Please, what babe." Mingyu was torturing the other. "I'm near~ Please fuck me~" Wonwoo begged since he's limits are near. "As you wish princess." Mingyu smirked and removed his fingers earning a whine from the man beneath him. He positioned himself as he slowly pushed his member inside. "Ahhh~""You're so tight babe~" Mingyu moaned and pushed his whole member inside. He thrust slowly at first before thrusting like a beast. "Hnggg~" Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu's hair. "I'm near~" Wonwoo stated. "Let's do it together babe." After a few more thrust, Mingyu come inside Wonwoo and his on Mingyu's stomach. Wonwoo panted heavily, trying to catch his breath same goes for Mingyu.

 

...

 

After the hot, steamy love making, the two baths together, and maybe just maybe they had another couple of rounds in there. After showering the couple was lying at their bed, naked bodies covered by the duvet. Wonwoo was resting his head in Mingyu's chest, playing with their fingers. "I love you." Mingyu stated as he kissed Wonwoo's head. Wonwoo looked up, "I know, you've told me so many times." He replied

 

"When I tell you I love you, I don't say it out of habit or to make conversation. I say it to remind you that you're the best thing that happened to me." Mingyu stated as he stares lovingly at Wonwoo "I love you too." Wonwoo smiled and placed a kiss on Mingyu's jaw before snuggling back to his husband and both of them drift into dreamland with a smile on their faces. Marrying each other was the best thing that ever happened to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing smut.


End file.
